Fate Contradictory
by Kimmy88
Summary: The sixth war has begun. And the unexpected turn of events happens. Same masters and servants. Please Review!
1. Change of Master

By: Kimmy88

Contradictory

Chapter 1: Change of Master

10 years passed. It's the sixth war, yet it's the same servants and same masters. The previous dead masters got revived because the grail wishes to…..Shirou and Saber was walking on the same bridge they argued, talking about what happened to them ever since. Gilgamesh suddenly appears. "Yo, Saber." He greets. "G-Gilgamesh?!" Saber stuttered as she materializes her armor. "I'm getting impatient, Saber. When will you truly give in?!" "Shirou run….Gilgamesh, I already gave you my answer 10 years ago! And I'll do the same here!" She grabbed Excalibur. "What?!" "Consider what I am about to do, your answer."Excalibur made a golden radiance.

"Then I'll remind you of the consequences again, Saber!" He grabs Ea from his vault of treasury then made a pose. "You should have learned by now, considering the length of time, that you cannot have everything you want, King of Heroes! Ex….." Enuma….." "CALIBUR!" "ELISH!" The two waves of energy met. Ea's power once again has beaten Excalibur's but Saber was prepared for this. "AVALON!" She yelled the name of the blessed scabbard and the energy of Ea went back to Gilgamesh but only did minor damage…. " You never learn your lessons do you? ENKIDU…." Saber notices Shirou hasn't ran away yet. "That idiot…. Shirou, RUN!" "CHAINS OF HEAVENS!" Before Saber could go to Shirou, she was caught by the chains. Gilgamesh grabs 3 swords from Gate of Babylon and threw it towards the Knight King. "PUNISHMENT!" He yelled. The blades stabbed through Saber's skin as she winced in pain, blood flowing out of her body. "SABER!" The red head shouted.

The king clad in golden armor took Ea once more. "I'll ask you this one more time, Saber. Will you be my wife?!" "G-Go…..to….Hell….." The King of Knights replied weakly. This didn't please the golden king even a bit. "Tch. Tch. Tch. You really don't know your limits, do you? Then at least…I could see you while you die… ENUMA ELISH!" "HAAA!" The chains broke. "WHAT?! Even the Gods can't escape my chains! How could you-" "EXCALIBUR!" "You continue to impress me, Saber… That's my lion!" Saber was sent back flying. Shirou was also hit by the red energy. He and Saber was lying on a pool of blood. Saber stood up. "I may be a lion…But…I'm not _YOUR_ lion!" "Hmph." Gate of Babylon widens and started aiming the king's treasure at Saber. The said-woman held Excalibur and started parrying the weapons as she yell, "Why don't you just find someone else to torment?!" "Torment?! I was just supposed to ask you to-" "Ask?! Don't you mean _DEMAND__**?! **_Then if denied, you will start torturing them and throw swords at them!" "You can be an eyesore sometimes, you know?" "Then why chase me?" "Because from all the women I've met, you stand out…You're the most worthy of all! You should be happy that I want to claim you!" "There are many more attractive women around the world than me…Take Rin for instance!" Saber retorted as she parry another sword. "**AHAHAHAHAHAHA**! That Tohsaka girl? You've got to be kidding me, Saber. She's not worthy enough…The only one I want is you!" He then stops his vault from shooting any longer.

"There are somethings in this world you can't have and I'm one of those so stop this already!" She yelled. Absentmindedly, Shirou runs towards Gilgamesh and tried to swing Kanshou and Bakuya at him but Gilgamesh blocked them and sent the swords flying away from Shirou's grip. "SHIROU! RUN! He'll kill you!" The King of Heroes kicks the red head aside. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Saber shouted but to no avail…. " You're a stubborn woman but it's okay. There's no fun without a little resistence…." Gilgamesh grabs Shirou by the neck, suffocating him. Saber's eyes widened and she shouted, "LET HIM GO!" "If you won't be mine, I'll kill this buffoon right here, right now…." "I'll do whatever you want! Just let him go!" Gilgamesh was almost flinched at this…. "S-Sa-ber….D-D-Don't….." Shirou said. "Then you'll be mine?" "Yes….Just….Let him go….." He throws the red head. Saber runs beside Shirou to help him up. "JUST run, Shirou…." Shirou just ran, his feelings hurted…

Gilgamesh then approached her. For the first time, Saber has a hint of fear in her eyes….Gilgamesh grasped her chin, holding her face closer to his. He kissed her passionately then broke it immediately for he sensed another presence. 'A strong one… Maybe Berserker?' Gilgamesh thought to himself. "Saber, you may go for now…It's not safe….." Saber nodded, limped feebly. Saber knew the reason, she sensed it too… 'If Shirou got into trouble again…' She thought.

Saber suddenly ran into Berserker with Ilyasviel on his shoulder. "Konbawa, Saber. Where's onii-chan?" Ilya was probably acting like an enemy again and all because she stated that in the grail wars, there are no friends and families bla bla bla… This isn't good. Saber is in a weak state to fight Berserker. She, despite injured, endeavors to slash at the Greek hero. He seems to laugh at her attempt and grabbed her, squeezing her.

"SABER!" It's too risky to use Gate of Babylon and Ea for it will also hit Saber. For the first time, Gilgamesh felt worried…He also felt like he was acting like that mongrel called Emiya Shirou. Then he remembered something…..

The beast threw Saber, crashing her to the stone pavements…..She stood up, covered in her own blood… She suddenly became unconscious…"NOOOOO! You RABID DOG!" ENKIDU CHAINS OF HEAVEN!" The chains wrapped around Hercules's arms and legs. The king prepares Ea again as the Gate of Babylon rapidly shoots weapons at the monster. "ENUMA ELISH!" All the 12 lives of Berserker was taken, he faded into tiny crystals that dissolved into the air. Ilya sobbed. Saber was lying on the cold ground, motionless and beaten. Gilgamesh got angry and threw a sword at the girl. "YOU MEAT DOLL!" Ilyasviel von Einzbern perished…..

He then went to Saber's side and carried her to the Emiya Estate. Even though he doesn't like what he's doing, he has no other choice. If he don't do it, his precious treasure will die and disappear….Shirou was freaking out when he saw Saber unconscious in the hands of the golden king but no matter what he does, he doesn't know how to heal Saber. Yes, Avalon's with her, but just to make sure, he called Rin to come over.

Gilgamesh didn't leave no matter how many times they told him to go. He just couldn't. He wants to wait until she wakes up. A few minutes later, Saber woke up. She was already in her normal clothes. The first thing she did was to wonder how she got there. "Saber!" Shirou hugged her tightly. Saber kept on pushing him away but gave in afterwards….. Gilgamesh was starting to get annoyed at the sight before him. So he grabbed the red head but didn't hurt him for Saber's sake. Which made him think that he's contradicting himself….Rin and Archer suddenly, Shirou punched Gilgamesh. "YOU MONGREL!" He grabbed Shirou once more and threw him across the room. "GAH!" The red head gasped. Saber took Shirou to another room and talked to him. Shirou suddenly trudged into the room and took Gilgamesh's hand. Then after letting go of the blonde's hand, he trudged out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Saber sighs. She knew Shirou's feelings were hurted and he got frustrated…..

A burning sensation was felt behind Gilgamesh's hand. As he changes into his casual clothes to examine it, he was flinched. Confused. Surprised. there in his hands were the command seals of the red head. He tilted his head slightly but understood right away… He was now Saber's master….. Saber just glared at him. " So what do you want to do, Saber?" He asked her. He felt uneasy asking for instructions from others but he promised her to make her happy once she's his….. "I don't know anymore…." Gilgamesh mentally facepalmed…..

Chapter 1 End.

AN:Sorry for any flaws. The reason Gilgamesh can be Saber's master was because the grail wants to create a war similar to the last one. So it revived the dead masters and the servants they summoned were the same. It also gave Gilgamesh flesh again…..So Review please.


	2. Allies to EnemiesEnemies to Allies

Fate Contradictory

By: Kimmy88

AN: My fanfic called Fate Stay Night: Dream Over Ideals will have to discontinue for a while until this one is done….. Sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Stay Night

Chapter 2: From Allies to Enemies - From Enemies to Allies

"How about eating in a restaurant?" Gilgamesh asked. Saber just nodded slightly. He took Saber's hand and led her to a fancy restaurant. "What would you like to order, Saber?" "Anything would do as long as it is edible…" While eating, Gilgamesh's jaws dropped. "S-Saber, how could you maintain a slim form while eating 5 or more bowls of rice in less than 2 minutes?" Gilgamesh asked, people staring at Arturia as she eats another bowl of rice. "I do not know. Maybe fighting helps…." Was all the answer of the Once and Future King. After eating, the Golden King led Saber to a large mansion. "Saber, you can sleep in this room." The room was huge and beautiful. Saber sat on the bed, tired. "Only if you do, master. I had this argument with Shirou as well. I wish to sleep in the same room as you to defend you if an enemy attacks." She doesn't like what she was doing but….. "Of course." Gilgamesh laid his body on the bed beside his treasure, Saber lies down as well. Gilgamesh covers the both of them with the large blanket, hugs Saber and uttered, "Good night, Saber…." Then dozed off to sleep. Saber closed her eyes, instantly becomes fast asleep, still healing from her injuries.

Gilgamesh woke up. He slowly gets out of bed so he won't wake Saber up. Saber's eyes opened, he obviously failed. "Good morning, Saber." "Good morning, master." Saber rose up, helping Gilgamesh fix the bed. They went down, washed their faces and brushed their teeth. Gilgamesh, which is unlikely of him, cooked breakfast. "Have your wounds healed?" He asked the blonde servant. "Yes….." They are eating their meals silently but Saber decided to break the silence, "So what's our plan of attacking, master?" "Hmm…..I think we could attack anyone we want. We're great kings of the past, after all." "Caster's a problem though…." "And why is that?" Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow. "Her noble phantasm called Rule Breaker can terminate any contract a master and servant has." "Then we have to avoid that as much as possible. I don't want to lose my precious treasure." Saber just stared at him. She then, stood up and put her dish on the sink. "You can rest for now, Saber. I'll think of a plan on how to confront Caster." Saber shooks her head. "Master, I will think of a plan with you. It's called Strategy Meeting if you don't know what I mean…." "Don't be stubborn, I know you need rest." One more contradiction to his personality: Gentle and caring. "I'm fine." "*sighs* Saber…. You need rest." Carries the said-girl into the room upstairs. "L-let go of me!" She squirms in his arms, hitting his face. "Just be still will ya!" He puts her on the soft bed. "I am capable of walking!" Yup. She really hates being carried…. "But you didn't want to walk so I carried you." "I'm telling you, I don't need rest!" Gilgamesh smirked when she shouted. "If you insist then…."

Saber stood up and stared at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh stared back. He couldn't resist the urge to feel her lips once more that he kissed her again as gently as possible. Her eyes widened and broke the kiss. Gilgamesh smiles happily. "W-what was that for?!" She demanded to know. Gilgamesh smiles and replied, "I was just so glad that you are finally mine…" "…" She doesn't know what to say so she just stared at him. Then suddenly, and maybe involuntarily, Saber pressed her lips against his. She was so shocked at what she did….Was she actually starting to fall for the former King of Uruk? Gilgamesh was astonished by her movement but he just kissed back, savoring every moment. She surprisingly didn't pull away but instead made the kiss deepen. The King of Heroes was the one who broke the kiss so they could gasp for air. But how he wished it would continue forever….

The Knight King opened her eyes and looked away, trying to hide her blush. "Saber…." "Yes?..." Her emerald eyes met his crimson ones…. "I thought you…hated me?" He was thinking it was a bad selection of words but he already said it. "I do…. But oddly, I do not know why I have kissed you….." She sits down on the bed. "Would you like to walk around the city?" "Yes… It would be better than sitting around…." They went out. They walked around and ate in different restaurants. It's already night, and they were about to walk home when they felt a presence. A woman yelled, "You are such an idiot, Saber! WHY did you leave Emiya-kun alone crying?!" Gems suddenly flew towards Saber but Gilgamesh blocked them. "Hmph. You're such a disturbance, girl…. Gate of Babylon!" Weapons aimed towards the Tohsaka heir but was parried by the Archer- class servant. "No, please….Don't hurt Rin!" Upon hearing Saber's words, Gilgamesh stopped his vault and looked at the blonde beauty with a confused look. When looked back to where he was looking just awhile ago, Archer swung down his twin blades, inflicting gashes on the Golden King. "Uhh Uh….Uhu…" Gilgamesh gasped. **"STOP IT! THE TWO OF YOU LISTEN TO MY REASONING BEHIND THIS**!" Saber yelled at the top of her voice. "Hmph. You have become an ally of an enemy and you want us to listen?!" Archer said, sarcasm very evident. "Stop Archer. So let us hear it, Saber…." The tsundere in red crossed her arms. Gilgamesh can only glare.

"I went with Gilgamesh to protect Shirou! I didn't want to leave him and make him cry! Rin, you know I wouldn't want to hurt Shirou, right?!" Saber answered. "You should have known what would happen next when you do that…. *sighs* There's no reason convincing you to go back since Goldilocks is already your master, correct?...Next time we meet, I won't hold back…. Come, Archer!" Rin and Archer left. "G-Goldilocks?! The nerve of that woman!" Gilgamesh muttered. Saber ran to her master and summoned Avalon. She pressed it against his chest for a few seconds. She made it disappear once Gilgamesh's wounds healed and helped him stand up. "Let's go now, Saber…." The two king's armors disappeared and they are wearing their casual clothes again.

Inside the mansion, Gilgamesh finished taking a shower and went to their room. He laid himself on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Saber went in the bathroom and filled the bath tub with hot water. After refreshing her body, she went to their room and went beside her master. After a few minutes, they were fast asleep… Gilgamesh woke up rather sweaty. He caught a glimpse of Saber's past when that idiot of a person, namely Mordred, inflicted a deep wound on his beloved treasure. "That stupid Mordred…" He murmured to himself. He looks at his side and saw Saber hugging him. He tried once again to stand up without waking her up but he just failed once more. "G-good morning" He greeted. "Good morning…I think I'm going to sleep more….." She faced the other side, sleeping once more. Gilgamesh went down and ate breakfast. After an hour, Saber went down as well…..Then the doorbell rang. "Who would come here in an early hour?!" Gilgamesh complained. "I'll get it." Saber opened the door and found a familiar red head standing there. His eyes were red and wet…. "Shirou?..."

Chapter 2 End.

AN: Sorry for any flaws and OCCness if there are any. So did you enjoy? Please Review!


End file.
